


【汉康】Atmosphere.

by PlatinumCage



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatinumCage/pseuds/PlatinumCage
Summary: 因为又用自己的身体挡刀而被汉克惩罚的可怜康纳。审讯室Play万字R18，18年的康纳生日贺文有一句话900G
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	【汉康】Atmosphere.

2039年8月16日  
21：48

Connor睁开双眼，在思维宫殿的禅意花园中醒来。

自那次轰轰烈烈的仿生人革命的成功后，他通过后门程序摆脱了阿曼达的控制，彻底觉醒。

就像是呱呱落地的婴儿第一次睁开了双眼，被眼前陈铺开来的崭新世界所震撼，他花了不少时间才慢慢适应。

而在以一种全新的姿态接触这个世界的过程中，变化最大的就是这个——独属于他的禅意花园。

花园内不再有那些突兀的，泛着无机质白的不规则柱子和林中通道，取而代之的是石板和木制成的小径。喧闹的飞鸟很少出现在湛蓝的天际，多出来的是几只偶尔出现的松鼠。他不再需要阿曼达最珍爱的那一面玫瑰花墙，取而代之的是——

Connor迈着规律且赏心悦目的步伐，走上打过蜡的水上木桥，鞋底与木头敲出悦耳的声响。他不急不缓地走上被清澈湖水和草木环绕的中心平台。

平台上的摆设与周遭的环境不符，但从精细和还原程度来看，这里才是主人最为喜欢的部分——那是两个靠在一起的桌子，确切一点，是DPD分配给副警长和他的仿生人搭档的桌子。

Connor将这个会每日变换的办公桌上的摆设定在他第一次去到DPD时看到的样子。副队长那边略显凌乱，没有吃完的甜甜圈，枯萎的小盆栽，随处可见的彩色便签，打开时会播放重金属摇滚乐的播放器和椅背上的狗毛。  
而属于仿生人警官的这一边还是那样，没有什么多余的摆设，简洁并且规整，只是为了方便多了几块显示屏，那个写着Det. Connor的金属牌子在阳光下闪着迷人的光。

Connor花费了好几天来重新构思，搭建自己的思维空间，它们改了又改。唯独这个地方，是他只用了不到半个小时就构建完成并且永久锁定的。

那是他在这个世界上第一个拥有的，独属于他的位置。

Connor走到自己的座位那儿坐下，额角的LED灯圈闪烁了几下，桌上的几台显示器上出现了密密麻麻的文字和图片，他的手指在上面快速的略过，飞速变化的画面是他在整理自己的记忆内存的证明。

其实他并不需要这样，他大可以只是在现实中闭上眼睛，并不需要构筑一个精美的思维宫殿。

——但是为什么不呢？  
年轻的异常仿生人说道。

Connor享受着用人类的方式来整理东西的过程，于是他删除了只会对他的行为不停报错的老旧自检程序，自己编写了一套只用来检测机体运转是否正常的代码。

处理到关于今天的案件的记忆时，他停下来多花了一些时间重复观看了今天的记忆录像。那是一个贩卖红冰并且持有非法枪支的小团体，人数不多经验也并不丰富。在Z区进行红冰交易的时候留下了线索。最后在今日上午10：54被由副队长带领的DPD的缉毒小组成功抓获。单独来看并不是一个多大的案子，但是在交战的时候，Connor自己因保护安德森副队长而腿部中弹。因为打伤了一个原件而被送去紧急维修。在晚上19：34维修完成，紧接着就是回到DPD整理资料。本来应该是与Hank一起汇报以及处理一些后续的跟进工作的，但是他回到警所却没有看到Hank他人。被同事告知是被富勒警长叫走后他就选择了在自己的座位上一边处理记忆一边等待Hank的到来。

将这次的维修费用写好了一张报销单上传给富勒警长后，他将今天所有关于Hank的记忆都加上了锁，锁进了抽屉最深处的暗格里。

「Connor警探，安德森副队长让你到审讯室一趟。我们就先下班了，希望你审讯顺利。」

他听到外面有人正在呼唤他，于是他离开了禅意花园，在现实中睁开双眼。

「I'm coming.」

*

「Connor，从现在开始的两个小时内，禁止你开启任何对外扫描的功能。」Hank一遍摆弄着台子上的控制板一边说道。

「？可是副队长，我认为...」

「没有可是。」

年轻的仿生人显然不是很明白为什么Hank要这样做，审讯室里应该有一个等待审讯的犯人，不能够扫描会让他的任务成功率下降不少。但是他相信Hank，于是仅仅在沉默了四秒后听话地关闭了除了自检外的一切扫描功能。

Hank满意的看着Connor的蓝色LED闪烁一会后回归平静。他将特制玻璃墙面的功能打开，对面的审讯室中没有开灯，里头一片漆黑。Connor对于里面的情况也并不能很好的掌握。

「去吧，Connor。」副队长这么说道。

仿生人警探点头，手掌贴上门边的识别面板，推开门先一步走进了审讯室。

他打开白炽灯，却发现审讯室中空无一人，只有标配的一张桌子两把椅子，特制的墙面映出他困惑的表情。

他觉得也许是Hank得到了错误的通知，刚想要转身走出去，却被人从身后用手铐扣住了双手！

「！」他猛一回头，副队长熟悉但是严肃的表情映入他棕色的眼中。

「副队长？！这是怎么一回事？不是有犯人...」

「闭嘴，异常仿生人，你现在被捕了。」Hank没有理会Connor慌张的神情，一手抓住他的手腕，一手按在他的背上将还在状况外的异常仿生人警探推到了那面镜子上从背后死死压住。

「Hank！」Connor有些吓坏了，他不知道自己做了什么事情惹得副队长这么生气，他只能试图从这个把他完全控制住的人手下挣脱...虽然成功几率几乎为零。

「你说过，异常仿生人会因为压力过大而选择自毁，所以我们就用你最喜欢的方式来进行审讯吧，Detective。」

说着，他在轻微颤抖的可怜家伙脖子后面那点性感的黑痣上留下一个吻。

那个地方太过于狡猾，Hank亲吻他时炽热的吐息会窜过他敏感的颈侧，甚至顺着锁骨滑入经过挣扎后松动的领口。

Connor被激得打了个颤，LED灯一瞬间变为了黄色，他努力地回过头去想要看副队长的脸，却被男人强硬地捏着下巴转了回去，只让他看着镜子中有些狼狈的自己。

「就是这面单面透光的镜子，每次审讯前你都会用它来整理自己的着装。你应该很清楚它的用处。」刘海打下的大片阴影让Connor看不清Hank此刻的表情，但他能清楚的感受到Hank在他耳边低声说话时带来的震动，这让他的耳朵泛起了好看的淡红色。

「现在它被正常打开了，如果这时有人走进来，你猜他们会看到什么？」

这下饶是平时沉稳冷静的仿生人警探也慌张了起来，LED灯飞快地闪烁着黄色的光，他下意识想要打开扫描模组，但是早就把Hank·Anderson的优先级设置到最高的系统却无法违背他给的指令。扫描模组被锁死，距离可以解锁还有一个小时五十五分。

「副队长... Hank，我，我不知道自己做错了什么...」他一边小幅度地挣扎着，一边小声询问。好看的眉头皱起，第一次遇到这样的情况，Connor显然一时无法得出最好的解决方案。

「注意你的言辞，仿生人。现在被我逮捕的你没有权利喊我的名字。」Hank没有被这个狡猾的仿生人难得示弱的声音给迷惑，他放松了施加在对方身上的压力，同时手绕到Connor的身前，拉下了他的领带，并开始动手解衬衫的扣子。

Anderson副队长将这一切都做得很缓慢，好让这个有罪的仿生人能看得一清二楚。

简直就是在遭受最为羞耻的“严刑拷打”。

Connor别过了脸。

「这个审讯室，是你第一次在DPD展现自己的谈判技巧的地方，对吗？」副队长并没有丝毫停滞，他熟练地解开了Connor衬衫上所有的扣子，大片细腻又性感到该死的肌肤展露在镜子面前。

Connor颤抖地试图弯下腰来遮挡自己裸露的胸膛，但是被力气更大的副队长再一次按在了镜子上。温热的肌肤接触到冰冷的镜子表面，巨大反差带来的刺激让他倒吸了一口气。

「H..副队长...」

「回答我的问题。」他不满地扯了一下仿生人被反拷在背后的手臂。

「！是，是的...」他艰难地回答道。刚才胸前微微凸起的两点不小心蹭到了冰凉的镜面，一丝麻痒的感觉顺着脊椎向下爬去，在这样混乱又色情的情况下，Connor几经情事的身体慢慢起了反应。

「我想你一定还记得那天在这里发生的一切，对吗？」Hank的大掌自然地抚上对方毫无防备的光裸腹部，慢慢向上滑去，充满恶意地在仿生人的胸前停留磨蹭，看着他因为敏感点被自己的茧子磨到难以忍受而不停地扭动身体，从喉咙里发出呜咽声。

痒，太痒了，痒到难以忍受，却又远远不足...但是这里并不是一个可以让他们肆意妄为的地方，镜子后面随时都可能会有人进来，甚至可能已经有人在看了...！

「副队长，不...」

「现在是审讯的途中，警探，这是我最后一次警告你了。这里没有你选择的余地。」他将康纳的屁股向后抬，顶在自己的胯上。「如果你再试图跟我讨价还价，我就会把你操到停机返厂重修。现在，继续回答我的问题。」

顶着自己臀缝的大家伙把Connor他想要说的话全给堵了回去，那灼热的温度，即使是隔着裤子也能感受到，Hank的那句威胁并不是在开玩笑。他只能停止挣扎，小声地回答道，「我...唔...我记得，我都记得...」

「很好。」副队长很满意，于是他给了不停颤抖的小仿生人一个吻，落在一直是黄色，偶尔会闪红的LED灯上。

不知道是不是这个吻带给了Connor一点安慰和勇气，他抬起头，试图在镜子里去与也许正在生气的副队长目光交汇。

「你很聪明，能够完美地让案件得到解决。」

于是。

「你能精确的知道那些该死的犯人们的手法和他们的动机——你知道他们想要什么。」

如他所愿地。

「那你知道我现在想要什么吗？」

他的视线与一片翻滚着欲望的蓝色交汇了。

软体的不稳定和压力值猛然上升，Connor的记忆清楚的告诉他，Hank此时此刻想要什么，以及...自己在这之后会经历什么。

虽然Hank平时酗酒，嗜甜，钟爱超高热量的垃圾食品，说不上是一个懂得克制的人。但是在与Connor的性事方面却很少做过头。

这两年来他们一起处理过大大小小超过两百件的仿生人案件，Hank见过，甚至亲身体验过仿生人的脆弱。看起来坚实的仿生人只要丢失一个部件就会马上停摆，过分激烈的床事甚至也会导致宕机。所以他在对待Connor时可以说是格外的小心。

虽然Connor很想告诉他其实自己并没有这么脆弱，但曾有过被人轻松扭下核心差点停机前科的他实在是没有说服力可言，只能是竭尽所能地去迎合Hank，让他可以尽可能的快乐。

但也有失控的时候。比如在一场大醉之后，比如在带着Connor去看了那个孩子的长眠之地的当天晚上，比如某个可恶的仿生人穿了色情杂志上的衣服来诱惑他的时候。

Connor无法不去承认Hank曾是一个多么优秀的警官，即使是颓废了好几年，他的身体素质仍旧出色。那几次Hank的数据远远超过了Connor的计算。他带来的刺激到几乎宕机的感觉给Connor留下了几次光是回想就会红圈的回忆。

但是没有一次，比现在更加的...令人心悸。它们像是一片深海，翻腾着深不见底的情绪，混合着欲望，以及更多的愤怒。Connor其实感到了一丝害怕，但他无法将自己的目光从这片暴风雨将至的海域上移开。

Hank在生气，因为今天早上的事。

突然，Connor感到一种难以言喻的，可以称之为委屈的感情。

「我并不为今早的行为感到后悔，副队长。」他直视着那双眼。

「你这个混...」

「我并不后悔！」他在Hank骂出口之前打断了他，「就算重来无数遍，我也会毫不犹豫地这么做。」

他的手被束缚在背后，无法给Hank一个拥抱，于是他用力抓住了汉克的衣服。

「在10个月零5天前的傍晚8点，我将您的优先级调整到高于任何人类以及仿生人。」他眨了一下眼睛，继续说道，「在今年的情人节，也就是您第一次对我说“我爱你”的时候，我将您的优先级调整到高于一切，包括我的生命。」

Connor从不在他面前说谎，所以饶是饱尝人间滋味的愤怒的老家伙心里也惊讶了一下。

「我能清楚计算出那颗子弹的弹道，副队长。如果我没有挡住，它会让你受伤，打上石膏至少一个月。」Connor的红圈开始像失了控一般地闪烁，同时收紧了自己抓在手里的，Hank的衣服。

「我无法看到您受伤的样子，这会让我痛苦。这就是我的最终辩解了。」说完，Connor闭上了眼，像等待接受审判一般。

Hank可以清楚的感受到，怀中人的颤抖——他在害怕。

害怕自己会被粗暴的对待，害怕自己即将承受的怒火...害怕Hank会受伤。

——...该死又可恶的塑料混蛋。

副队长在心中破口大骂了这么一句。

也许人类真的无法拒绝仿生人。

他们毫无畏惧，他们的感情不轻易动摇，他们的信念难以扭曲。

所以，那些如果从人类口中说出便无法相信的所谓爱的誓言，在他们那里就是绝对的事实。

「Fuck you, Connor. 既然你知道什么是爱，那你就不应该让自己因为我而受伤！」心中的怒火因为康纳那双湿润的眼睛而不情不愿地化作了一句怒骂给发泄了出去，但老Hank还不打算就这么放过他。

他装作气呼呼的样子，后退一步，粗鲁地扯着Connor的肩膀，将他转过来面朝自己。然后抓着还有点懵的仿生人的头发，狠狠地吻了上去。

「！」Connor被这么突如其来的吻给吓到模拟心肺停摆了一瞬。

但很快，他就意识到这个吻背后的涵义。于是他闭上了眼，开始回应自己的爱人。

Connor顺从的张开嘴，让那条在自己唇上舔动的舌可以肆意侵略。Hank毫不犹豫地接受了他的顺从，他早已蓄势待发的舌狠狠地侵入了仿生人的口腔。

仿生人，尤其是Connor这样每日都会自主清洁的，每个地方都干净得像是刚出厂一般。他就像一个毫无杂质的天使，只有一点点清淡的洗发露的味道——那是从他发间传来的，Hank用的洗发露的味道。

Hank一边在心里又暗骂了一声，一边托着Connor的后脑勺加深了这个吻。他吻得很仔细，灵活的舌尖舔过了Connor的好看的牙齿，让他只能无助地微张着嘴，然后继续侵入，勾起了那条价值昂贵同时也异常敏感的舌头，黏黏糊糊地纠缠起来。

Connor虽然也在尽力的回应着他，但那些色情的水声一直传入他的耳中，惹得他的耳朵红得像是要滴血。再加上这么近的距离，他的副队长浓烈的气息充斥整个鼻腔，不知什么时候完全打开的性爱组件和调到最高的敏感度反馈了一系列的信息到他的中枢里，他的腿有些发颤，难以启齿的地方又有了反应。

更别提坏心眼的老家伙会偶尔用舌尖去撩拨一下他敏感得不行的上颚，那股麻痒顺着背脊爬上后脑，Connor没忍住地发出了声音，手也不安分地动起来，令金属的手铐碰撞出响声。

「唔...恩...」

过了一会Hank才从他口中退出来，满足地舔了一下嘴角。扶着只是一个吻就能轻易制服的仿生人警探的肩膀，去看他的脸——

平时梳得整整齐齐的头发因为之前的挣扎凌乱不堪。嘴唇被自己的啃咬而磨得发红，还沾着水光。那双迷蒙的眼睛蒙上了一层水雾，那副还没缓过神来的样子真是色情又可爱。

「看来我今天是要“加班”了。」被这幅表情撩拨得兴奋起来的Hank意味深重地在Connor耳边说了这么一句，并为他解开了一直束缚着他的手铐。

本来重获自由是一件令人高兴的事，但是听到对方这么说，Connor却有点慌张地用刚刚解放的手轻轻抵在Hank的胸口试图阻止他——Connor可没忘了这里是什么地方！

「副队长...不可以在这里...！」

仿生人的手腕因为之前的动作被手铐勒得有点狠，皮肤层褪去了，露出了白色的机体本身，现在正在慢慢恢复。经验丰富的副队长并没有理会他的抗拒，而是拉过他的手腕，趁着皮肤层恢复之前在那莹白色的机体上亲了一口，这一下成功让Connor的脸更红了一些。

「没有什么是不可以的，我的塑料小警探。你的注意力不集中了，你应该把它们放在我身上，而不是别的什么。」说完严格的副队长直接用一个深吻堵住了Connor可能说出口的话。

没法再说出什么我建议，我认为之类的Connor，只能闭上眼睛去承受这个过分激烈的亲吻，发出黏糊的鼻音，但这次他总算是可以用手去抱着他的副队长，手臂就绕在对方的脖子上，手指勾着一缕银色的发丝。

而Hank这边，他的手就没有这么安分了，他一手还是托着Connor的后脑勺防止他撞上玻璃，另一只手则是滑下去，摸过他精致的锁骨，直直向下，摸到了Connor的核心。

「！Han...！别...」仿生人的身子在他摸上那里的同时弹动了一下。他一下子睁开了眼，过于刺激的感觉让他的眼眶里一下子湿润了。

是的，过于刺激。仿生人不会感到痛苦，如果是别人碰上这里会让Connor的脑子里响起警报，然后给那个人警告或者一拳；但对方是Hank，是Connor最信赖的人，于是这个行为就被识别成了没有危险的调情，但这里仍旧是一个异常敏感的地方，Connor根本受不了那样麻痒又有一点危机感的刺激。

Connor想要抓住了副队长的袖子，在细密的亲吻里慌忙逃出，轻喘着希望他可以不要摸那里了。

但副队长哪里会放过他，既然Connor挣脱了自己的吻，那便顺势将自己的吻挪了地方。刚才大手走过的地方，以嘴再膜拜一次。温柔的舔吻一直从Connor的下巴走到锁骨，走过胸膛，最后来到了核心的位置。

到这里，隐约知道Hank想要做什么的年轻仿生人已经无法抑制自己的颤抖了。他的腰被两只大手牢牢钳住，怎么也挣脱不开，手脚也没了力气，想要反抗几乎不可能。他只能可怜地皱着眉头，眨着那双惹人犯罪的眼睛去哀求副队长不要对自己做过分的事。

「不...不，副队长...那样的话，我会...拜托了，Hank...」尾音几乎小到无法听清。一向骄傲的RK800这样软软地一乞求，求得刀子嘴豆腐心的老Hank差点就妥协了，但他思考了五秒，还是没有放过他。

「这是惩罚，Connor。」看看，说得这样理所当然。

暂时丢掉他柔软的同理心，“铁石心肠”的副队长抓稳了Connor的身子，单膝跪在他面前，张开嘴在核心的边缘位置毫不犹豫地舔吻上去——

「！！啊啊啊——Hank！不，不要...！太...过了！」有一瞬间Connor差点以为自己要停摆了，密集的传感线路聚集的地方被爱人的舌头舔过的感觉实在是太过于刺激，他无法承受地将腰弯起，同时用手推着Hank的脑袋，挣扎着试图从他嘴下逃出来。

但是现在力气大打折扣的仿生人的动作根本就像是在撒娇，副队长非但没有放过他，反而因为想要多看看他的反应而一只手绕到他的后腰往上一提，将Connor送到自己的嘴下。

「别逃，Connor。」

「可，可是...呜恩——！」

坏心眼的老副队长用更加过分的吻法打断了仿生人想要说的话，他满意地听到他的仿生人宝贝发出了更多悦耳的声音。

这大概会成为一种新型的瘾。Hank这么胡乱想着，用嘴唇和舌头探索遍了核心和周边的皮肤。

过大的刺激让Connor早就勃起，隔着裤子顶在Hank的胸口，有时候Hank的呼吸会蹭到它，这根本就是火上浇油，Connor的红圈闪个没完。他难耐地闭着眼睛，被刺激出来的泪水挂在脸颊和睫毛上，他逃不开，只能无用地抓住Hank的衣袖，嘴里说着乞求的话语。

可能是刺激过大了，核心附近的皮肤层渐渐褪去，露出了没有任何遮掩的核心。这根本就是把自己的肚子送到了狼嘴下。Hank根本没有客气——因为他知道Connor也很享受——他的舌头再次舔了上去，这次不只是在周边徘徊，这次他舔在了核心和周围机体的交界处，并且还试图用舌尖往那一点点可以忽视的细缝里钻。

「——！！！！！」

糟糕，太糟糕了。

有被人拔出核心经验的Connor感到了危机感，以及更加巨大的快感，Hank在细缝边缘舔弄地感觉简直就像是要舔进他的机体里，他根本无法承受这么多的快感！压力值在那一瞬间飙升到最高，他突然用力抓紧了Hank的手，在一个无声地尖叫后，在没有任何实质性地触碰的情况下射了出来。接踵而至的是光学组件的不良反应，他因为压力和需要处理的信息过大而陷入了短暂的宕机。

欺负Connor欺负得正起劲的Hank一时还没有意识到这点，直到自己怀里的身子软下来才发现不对劲。他这才放过了被亲得水光粼粼的核心，抱着朝着他倒下来的Connor看看是怎么了。

此时的Connor正闭着眼睛皱着眉头，眼角有不自然的红晕，反射性溢出的泪水还挂在脸上，一副难受又可怜的样子。

一看到仿生人青年连脑袋旁边的LED都灭了，这可吓坏了Hank，赶紧检查了一下核心在不在原位，然后抱起来圈在怀里不停地道歉。

「Connor？Connor！？FUCK，我他妈干了什么！！？对不起，对不起宝贝...对不起...」

就在Hank慌张后悔悲痛地道歉但还没来得及打电话送Connor去维修的时候，他怀里人额角地LED灯开始断断续续地闪了起来。

然后Hank惊喜地看到Connor重新睁开了那双明亮的棕色眼睛。

「Connor..！你没事！天啊，感谢上帝...」老副警长松了一口气，然后将Connor抱起来亲亲他的LED灯。

「...Hank？」刚刚重启的仿生人显然没有完全整理好脑内的信息，现在还是有点懵，他迷糊地看着Hank，接受他的亲吻。

但这并没有持续多久，大概过了半分钟，Connor终于缓了过来，一旦记起了自己是因为什么原因而宕机的之后，他也不再能这样乖巧的接受Hank的亲吻了。

「！」他突然震了一下，向后一挪退出了Hank的怀抱。被欺负惨了的仿生人捂住了自己皮肤层已经恢复了的核心，用控诉一般的眼神紧盯着Hank，生怕对方再来些什么奇怪的play让自己彻底死机。

被他这么一看，老家伙赶紧在心里大骂了一声自己真是个混蛋，他只好摆出了抱歉的姿态，支支吾吾地开口想要得到Connor的原谅。

「我很抱歉...是我太过头了...Connor，原谅我。」

这样认真道歉的副队长着实少见——事实上，今晚脏话没有连篇就已经是一个新的历史记录了——Connor对于这样的Hank没有足够的数据来支持计算，也难以进行计算分析。因为他根本无法对Hank生气——更何况今晚的事也并不让他感到羞辱或者愤怒。

「我没有生气，Hank。」

「我很..等等，什么？」

「我说我没有生气。」Connor又重复了一遍。「我并没有对今晚发生的事感到愤怒或者不满，宕机是因为...是因为中枢在短时间内接收了过量的信息而超载，机体为了自保而做出的反应。也就是说，我是因为太..太舒服了...才......」他这话说得有点磕绊，黄圈也转个不停，但是并不妨碍副队长去理解。

「oh...」看着仿生人红了的脸和耳朵，一时间没有反应过来的副队长才回过神来应答。

能看到害羞的Connor简直比赌球赌赢了还稀罕。

「事实上......我已经射了一次。」Connor吸了口气，还是说了出来，他有些难受地动了一下腿，射在裤子里的感觉说实话很糟。而且已经食髓知味的身体和数据库让他的后穴有点麻痒难耐。「我知道您现在也很难受。」已经平静下来的Connor向Hank那边靠了过去，暗示的意味十足。

「但我还是认为这不是理想的场所，我希望可以换个地方。并且您今天不可以再碰我的核心了！」仿生人捂着胸口严肃地声明道。

「换个地方和不碰核心，没问题。」老警官心领神会，利落地抱起仿生人，在他还没有反应过来之前将他正面朝上抓着手按在了用来审讯的铁质桌子上头。

论狡猾和经验丰富，仿生人根本赢不了人类。

Connor在做出反应之前就被封锁了行动，Hank踢走了碍事的凳子，整个人挤进了Connor的双腿之间，让他不得不张开双腿。

「Hank！这不叫换个地方！」发现自己被钻了空子的Connor惊叫了一声，皱着眉头用眼神传递着自己的不满和控诉。

「哈！这可是你要求的！」Hank一边理所当然地说着，一边俯下身子去亲Connor的腹部。

本身就不赞同在这里发生性行为的Connor哪里愿意，挣扎着身子就想要逃开，「如果被发现了，您是要被..扣工资的！」

Hank闻言，从Connor触感良好的小腹上抬头，「富勒早就他妈的下班了，没人敢扣我的工资。再说了，Gavin和他的搭档早就把DPD玩遍了，我为什么不行？」

这一番话让Connor根本无法反驳，Hank说的都是事实。再三确认了无法说服这个想要赶赶潮流的副队长，只好闭上眼睛尝试不让自己将注意力放在“随时可能有人进来”这件事情上。

而现在距离可以解锁扫描模组还有一个小时三十分钟，他肯定自己在结束之前是无法通过扫描来确认外边的情况了。

Hank看着Connor闭上了眼睛，无声地笑了一下。他知道他的搭档在异常之后很少会拒绝自己，于是他再次俯下身子。这次，他不打算慢慢来了，他收回了扣住Connor手腕的大手，干脆利落的解开了对方的皮带。

金属搭扣发出清脆的碰撞声，再然后就是布料摩擦的声音。Connor闭着眼睛，但能清晰的感觉到自己烫得笔直的裤子正在被一双大手脱下，他的耳根发烫，重获自由的手臂环起来遮住了自己的眼睛。

视线被遮住，性爱模组就将节省下来的内存用去了身体的其他地方，使得触碰时的感觉反馈更加的敏感。Connor能更加清楚地感受到Hank的手划过自己的腰际带来的痒意，和下身暴露在空气中的微凉，这使得他下意识扭动了一下腰。

「别着急。」故意曲解了自家搭档的肢体语言，副队长摸着Connor肌肉线条优美的腰轻轻地掐了一下，引出一声轻喘。  
良心发现的Hank终于打算开始抚慰他的仿生人，于是他的大手覆上了Connor因为射过一次而黏滑的性器。

仿生人干净得不可思议，一切体液都是由蓝血经过一系列转换出来的无害物质。跟Connor做爱Hank没有任何心里负担，不如说，正因为是Connor，他才不会感到不适。

这只是对陪伴他至今的RK800-313-248-317-51才会如此。换做同一型号的任何家伙都不行，52不行，53不行，60不行，更完美的RK900系列也不行。他爱的不是一个机器，他的Connor是一个完整的，唯一的，拥有灵魂和爱的人。

即使拥有他全部的记忆也不行。Hank这么想着，像是宣誓主权一般，他低下头，抬起Connor的腿，在他的大腿根部留下一连串的亲吻。手的动作也没有停下，他霸道地占有的同时也在努力让Connor放松。

Connor还是不太愿意睁开眼睛，于是他就更加清楚地感受到了Hank的吐息吹在自己敏感处的痒意和微的快感。前段和敏感的腿根被刺激的感觉还是有些强烈，他下意识地想要将腿合起来，却被强硬地掰开。他只能接受着Hank的“标记”，发出压抑的呻吟。

在仿生人的皮肤上留下了不少印记的Hank终于是尽兴了一般舔了舔仿生皮肤上模拟出来的红紫痕迹。他站起身来，看到轻微颤抖的仿生人还是固执地遮住眼睛，仿佛不看就不会过分害羞，殊不知这种掩耳盗铃一般的行为不仅不会起到什么实质性的作用，反而会让自己因为看不到的“未知”而更加敏感。

Hank的眼中闪过一道晦暗的光，他伸手握住Connor白皙的手腕，试图拉开他自己脸上添加的屏障，并且一边哄诱着，「不要挡着，Connor.我看不到你的眼睛了。」

系统和内心都无法拒绝Hank的Connor放松了力道，那双湿润的，宛若琥珀般剔透的眼睛朝着Hank看了过去。

Hank看到了在他眼里映着的自己，好像世界都被一层温暖的棕色柔和下来，然后心甘情愿地住进他的眼中。明明是可以杀人不眨眼的警用仿生人，可此时此刻他眼中的情绪却柔软得不可思议。Hank突然开始好奇，好奇这个操蛋的世界在他眼中是不是另外一副温暖如春的模样。

他无从知晓，只能低下头去亲吻他的眼帘，一遍又一遍。

Connor自然是不知道他的副队长心中想了什么，只是疑惑为什么副队长让自己睁开眼睛，又用吻将自己的视线遮蔽。但他知道自己很享受Hank给予的每一个亲吻。  
然而，享受归享受，在Hank停下对于他下身的动作之后，身体还是感受到了难以启齿的...不满足。

「H, Hank..唔...我认为..可以了...」他在Hank的亲吻以及下身传来的麻痒中艰难地开口，甚至为了缓解而大胆地抬起腰，大腿磨蹭着Hank的腰，其中的意味不言而喻。

既然他的仿生人说出来了，那Hank就没有拒绝这个选择，于是他放过了仿生人纯粹的眼，抬起身子并且连带着一同将Connor拉起，让他面对自己坐在桌子上。  
Connor做起来的高度正好可以让自己将脑袋搭在Hank的肩膀，于是他就顺势这么做了，像是依附着Hank一般，将脸埋在对方的肩窝里，轻微地蹭动着。

Hank抚慰般的按住Connor的后颈，另一只手熟练且快速地拉开了自己的皮带，让硬得发疼的巨物从束缚着它的牛仔裤里解脱出来。他轻松地抱起了自家的仿生人—这当然不是什么难事，Connor轻得出乎意料—让他早就因为自我润滑而湿软的后穴碰在了自己尺寸惊人的阴茎上。明明Hank的前段已经贴在了自己后穴的入口处，甚至在轻轻磨蹭，但Hank就是没有进来，Connor撩拨得Connor难耐地喘了一口气，湿润晶亮的眼朝着今天过分有“耐心”的副队长看了过去，并且小声地叫了Hank的名字，催促着。

「别着急Connor。如果你想要，你至少得告诉我你想要什么，不然我可不知道啊。」想要将欺负仿生人进行到底的副队长嘴角勾勒出意味不明的笑容，「你想让我操你吗？想要我用你最喜欢的大家伙用力顶进你结构复杂的身体里，让你爽到无法思考吗？」  
坏心眼的安德森副队长甚至将自己的巨物顶进去了一小部分后又拔了出来，这让Connor发出了难以忍受的喘息声。Hank直白的描述和动作让Connor的脸发烧一般地红透了，他不得不承认自己很期待Hank所说的话，并且身体也在渴望着。

「Hank，我......想要您操我...」

他的F-word模糊不清，但副队长还是听到了，他很满意Connor对自己的坦诚，于是决定给予他奖励。他抱着Connor的手力道慢慢地松开，交给重力让仿生人下沉，让Connor的后穴慢慢吞下自己的大家伙。

完全贴合在一起的瞬间，两人都发出了满足地叹息。没有什么是比爱人紧密结合来得更加幸福。  
没有给Connor过多的喘息时间，他扶着只能依靠着自己的仿生人，大开大合地操干了起来。Hank在经过一段长时间的健康管理后，身体素质提高了不少，啤酒肚甚至也渐渐消退，现在他的体力惊人，每次都会退出来七八分，再用力顶入，有好几下都会进入到一个深得可怕的地方，让Connor根本无法抑制自己的声音。

「啊啊——Hank！太，唔唔...太快了！」他攀附在Hank的身上，接受着凶狠地冲撞，手指忍不住抓紧Hank的衣服，发出破碎的呻吟。

可惜，副队长没有听到这个犯人可怜的哀求，反而自顾自地在保持插入的状态下开始转移了位置。不知道是不是故意为之，但他的每一步都走得极慢，Connor可以清楚的感受到随着他的动作，体内的巨物好几次从自己的敏感点蹭过去的要命体验。光是这几下，Connor就已经被弄得虚软无力，想要开口请求Hank不要这样了，可是却只能发出含糊的哼声。

幸好这个房间并不算大，“折磨”着Connor的路程也很快结束，他松了口气。但是这口气却很快地转化为惊讶的抽气声。因为Hnak将他在一次地，顶在了那面镜子上！

「Hank？！不，不要在这里...！啊...太，太危险了——！」

低声地请求被副队长干脆利落地无视，他并没有作答，只是吻住了Connor喋喋不休的嘴，用身下的大力抽动代替语言。  
已经被脱下衣服而裸露的背部接触着冰冷的玻璃使得Connor因为情欲而火热的身子受到了刺激，他努力地拱起身子想要逃离那片未知的冰冷，却是将自己往饿狼的嘴下送。因为Connor的动作使得二人的接触更加地紧密了起来，Hank自然没有放过这个送上门来的机会，他随着Connor的动作更换了进入的角度，精确地朝着Connor深处的敏感点狠狠撞去！

「！！！」最为脆弱的地方被狠狠碾过的感觉让Connor睁大了双眼，形状漂亮的性器颤抖着射出了透明的模拟精液，他因为嘴唇被吻住而只是从喉咙里发出了呜咽。第二次，第二次没有触碰前端达到了高潮。

后穴绞紧的感觉让Hank差点就忍不住而在里面直接射出来，但是他离开Connor的唇，咬紧了牙忍耐了下来。他和他的仿生人还有很多时间，他显然不想过早的发泄。

「还没有结束呢，Connor.」喘着粗气的副队长不怀好意地笑了，他吻过Connor因为刺激而流下的晶莹泪珠，再次大力撞击起了那一点。

「等...才刚刚射过！啊啊——」仿生人没有不应期，不需要停顿休息，因此高潮后的快感只会累积。此时再被这样用力的摩擦，Connor只能承受着过多的快感，胡乱地求饶。

Hank显然不想停下，他喜欢看着Connor因为快感和欲望或是求饶或是失神的样子。虽然他不太想承认，但他有时甚至会因为想要听到更多Connor的求饶声而做一些坏心眼的事。

Hank放缓了力度，缓慢地摩擦着，这让Connor有了喘息的机会。眼眶湿润的仿生人眨去了水汽，喘着气看向他的副队长。然后凑过去舔了舔Hank的嘴唇，渴望得到一个吻。

于是Hank如他所愿地与他拥吻在一起。Connor喜欢与Hank唇舌纠缠在一起的感觉，比起吻他更愿意将其描述为表达爱的一种方式。他不知不觉地沉沦了下去，想要索取更多一般地纠缠起来。

这个吻持续了几分钟，最后分开时Connor已经被亲吻到神色迷蒙，皮肤上泛起好看的红。喘着粗气的Hank笑了，握住他的腰，继续起了被一个吻打断的动作。

身处公共场所的顾虑和射过两次的敏感让Connor的感觉处理器超速运转着，这让他的身体持续着高温，嘴里只能断断续续地呻吟着。  
他在Hank的怀里因为快感而颤抖，在处理器一片混乱的情况下下意识地往Hank那边靠近着。被这样一个人类的造物如此信任，依赖和爱着，不愧是连以难搞出了名的DPD副队长也无法拒绝。

他的Connor明明是自由的，但还是选择留在了这里。  
——真是一个该死的仿生人。

Hank紧紧抱住了Connor，一个单词一个单词地将“我爱你”这句话喂进了Connor嘴里，最后也因为自己到了极限，射在了Connor的体内。

「————！！」几乎是在同一时刻，Connor也达到了今晚的第三次高潮。  
在凌乱的喘息中，Connor不愿意错过机会一般地开口道，「我...哈...我也爱你，Hank.」

——END——


End file.
